Trapped Memories
by Ravenclaw's ShadoWriter
Summary: Hermione had always loved Fred but once he had died she only has the memories to cling on. What does Hermione do after the battle without Fred? Tear-Jerker. Angst and a sad ending with a glint of hopefulness. Fremione One-Shot!


_**Trapped Memories **_

_**A fremione story. Don't like don't read**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **_

_**Readers are not allowed to kill the authors due to any of the emotions caused by the story. Any thoughts? Review please? All are appreciated! -Shadow**_

Hermione shot spell after spell. She couldn't stop. She felt the sweat come down her forehead from all the magic strained inside of her. Who would have thought that if they walked through the Great Hall they would see Hermione Granger, brightest witch of her age working herself to a point of insanity? Everyone came to ask, to beg her to stop her overworking. Molly, Harry, Ginny, Neville, Ron and George were only a couple she remembered, but didn't they see? Didn't they see she was only trying to help fix her home? The place that had so many memories that don't deserve to be forgotten?

_Hermione felt someone take her books from her. She turned to see a lanky tall red-head. "Fred." "Well, yes milady. You got the right twin." Hermione huffed, "What do you want now." The Weasley only grinned at her, "Why do you assume I only need something from you when I come to say only a pleasant hello to bring joy to your usual boring day." At Hermione's dead glare Fred finally brought up why he was there in a rapid sentence, "go to homesmeade with me? Come on Granger! One date! After this I won't bother you anymore! Gryffindors oath!" After much persuasion Hermione finally accepted, only to shut him up. _

She was doing no wrong. She was no threat to anyone around her so they could not take her away. Hermione could not be without something to do. The feeling that came along with it was unbearable as it always came with memories when she was younger. They came as if to taunt her.

"_Mione, love you need to stop studying so much", a voice next to her said as he took the book that was in her hands away from her. It didn't take a genius to figure out who that person was. And why was it that these conversations always started by him stealing her books. Fred, as if feeling her anger kissed her cheek. As he walked around to sit in the chair right in front of her Hermione stuck out her tongue in what would be considered very childish. Fred only laughed, "Seems I managed to rub off on you." _

_That comment itself made Hermione put her tongue back in. "I seem to have discovered why you study so much". Hermione looked at those amazing brown eyes filled with mischief, "and why is that, Mr. Weasley?" "Because you love correcting me when I'm wrong." At that answer Hermione waited a couple of seconds until she busted out laughing. "Yes that is exactly why. I just love correcting my boyfriend and sounding so much smarter than him." She was still giggling when she brought him down to a kiss. _

When she had seen his body after the battle something inside of her broke. Everyone made way as they had known about Fred's relationship with her. When she saw the body she didn't want to believe it until George had hug her. By then everyone had seen her necklace that proudly hung a ring just a mere seconds ago. She still hadn't had the courage to remove it. Hermione smiled as she passed one of the secret passages of the school.

"_Fred! Let me go! I'm a prefect! I'm supposed to set an example to the younger kids. Freeeddd!" The twin that had managed to drag Hermione down to the passages pushed her lightly to a corner. Hermione gasped as she looked up to his eyes and realized she was trapped. Fred grinned down at her, "A prefect you say? Well then Ms. Prefect, I'm outside my common room past curfew, I may need a punishment." And proceeded to snog Hermione until Professor McGonagall had caught them and given them __**real **__detention. And that is how Hermione Granger found herself in her first detention, but not to worry since Fred got his punishment alright… no snogging for two weeks. _

Hermione laugh as she remembered it and was about to turn and make a snarky comment to Fred when she remembered he was dead. That was happening a lot more often now. She shook her head. She had to keep working. Yet she managed to chuckle as she remembered his foolishness.

"_NOW TO ALL THE SINGLE GENTLEMEN IN THIS GREAT HALL LET IT BE DULLY NOTED THAT THE MOST PERFECT GIRL IN THE WORLD IS NO LONGER AVAILABLE. HERMIONE GRANGER IS NOW MY GIRLFRIEND AND IF ANYONE EVEN BOTHERS HER WILL HAVE TO FACE ME AND ALL OF- OWWWWW!" Everyone looked at Hermione who just blushingly smiled and hid her wand behind her while Fred tried to stop a fire from spreading to the rest of his robes and burning it all. He glared at his girlfriend while she just smiled innocently and walked away. Innocent Merlin's socks. _

Hermione didn't know how much she could manage with all that she was doing. All she knew is that she had to help rebuild Hogwarts and that she couldn't leave.

_Mione looked at everyone passing her. The battle was just about to start so she knew that Fred had to be here. She just couldn't find… "GRANGER, HERMIONE GRANGER!" She spoke too soon. Hermione looked at the direction the voice came from and shared a look with a very familiar mischievous pair of brown eyes. She didn't notice when she began running towards him until they finally reached each other and kissed in a way that spoke words not said in their months of no contact and love. When he lightly backed up from her and looked into her eyes she saw nervousness in which she had never seen in him before. He took a deep breath, "Hermione Granger, I have told you since your 5__th__ year that I am absolutely in love with you and that I love you to the stars and back. I know its bad planning since we might die within a couple of hours but I honestly don't care because I can't wait so….", he knelt into the ground in the middle of all this chaos (great timing by the way Freddie!)And pulled out a ring from the necklace he was wearing, "will you do me the greatest honor of being my wife because I honestly don't know how I can live life without you and I really don't want to …. So-. ""YES! Fred yes, I would love to." And as he put on the ring and kissed her as his fiancé everyone cheered. "Now let's go back to the war and survive this so I can get married to you and get to call you…. Mrs. Weasley". She just laughed. She couldn't wait for it all._

After the battle, Fred's funeral, and the reparements of Hogwarts Hermione stopped the overworking of her magical core and never could leave Hogwarts. As the brightest witch of her age she was able to be a professor and spent all her free time helping the students of Hogwarts, no matter the house. It seems after all that time Hermione could not be parted with the memories and even in her deathbed she refused to leave her majestic school that were filled with her happiest and yet saddest memories.

_**Hermione Granger**_

_**A brave Gryffindor, friend and brightest witch of her age**_

_**An angel missed from above**_

_**So you cant kill me ok. This is my way to deal with his death. So you know the drill**_

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_

_**!**_

_**!**_


End file.
